


Star Wars: The Jedi's New Hope

by Jessica23



Series: May The 4th Be With You [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dark Past, Death Star, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, May the Force Be With You, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Rebellion, Sith Empire, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.... It is a period of civil war. The Rebels are fighting against the evil Galactic Empire in an unjust galaxy. They have stolen secret plans to destroy the Death Star. During the pursue, Princess Madi races home in hopes to save her people and restore freedom to the rest of the galaxy…Basically, this is where Madi meets Aden for the first time… their first mission to destroy the Death Star.
Relationships: Aden & Clarke Griffin, Aden & Titus (The 100), Aden/Madi (The 100), Jordan Jasper Green & Madi
Series: May The 4th Be With You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Star Wars: The Jedi's New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke Skywalker turned Darth Wanheda  
> Princess Madi of Alderaan  
> Aden Skywalker  
> Titus is Obi-wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi  
> Jordan Green is Hans Solo

Darth Wanheda stands above the bodies of the Rebel soldiers inside their ship. She grabs a wounded officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to her and tells her that the Death Star plans were not in the main computer. She then squeezes the enemy’s neck.

**Darth Wanheda** : Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?

**The officer** : We intercepted no transmissions. This is a consular ship. We’re on a diplomatic mission.

**Darth Wanheda** : If this is a consular ship…. Where is the Ambassador?

The enemy didn’t say anything, so she killed him.

**Darth Wanheda** : Commander, tear the ship apart until you’ve found those plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!

Meanwhile, a lovely young girl did her best to avoid the stormtroopers even as they shot fire at her. This girl was in fact Princess Madi of Alderaan, a member of the Alderaan Senate. Eventually, they caught her and took her to their dark lord.

**Madi** : Wanheda. I should have known. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this, when they hear you’ve attacked a diplomatic—

**Darth Wanheda** : Don’t play with me, princess. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.

**Madi** : I don’t know what you’re talking about…

**Darth Wanheda** : You’re a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the desert, a young boy was trying to find one of his droids until he was ambushed by Sandpeople but of course, that all ending when a man in a hood came to his recuse. He sees the droid and greets it. He could tell the droid was scared for its master’s wellbeing, but the man informed it that he’d be alright.

**Aden** : What happened?

**Titus** : Rest easy, son, you’ve had a busy day. You’re fortunate you’re still in one piece.

**Aden** : Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!

**Titus** : What are you doing here, young Aden? The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly.

**Aden** : Oh, this little droid! I think he’s searching for his former master… I’ve never seen such devotion in a droid before… He claims to be the property of a Titus Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know what he’s talking about?

**Titus** : Titus Kenobi… Titus? Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time… a long time.

**Aden** : You know him?

**Titus** : Well of course, I know him. He’s me! I haven’t gone by the name Titus since oh, before you were born.

Soon, Titus took young Aden and his droid to his home, to rest and of course to hide from the Sandpeople. There, Titus told Aden that his mother fought in the war. But Aden didn’t believe him.

**Aden** : No, my mother didn’t fight in the wars. She was a navigator on a spice freighter.

**Titus** : That’s what you were told by your uncle.

**Aden** : Wait, you fought in the Clone Wars?

**Titus** : Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your mother. She was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you’ve become quite a good pilot yourself. And she was a good friend. Which reminds me… I have something for you. Your mother wanted you to have this when you were old enough but your uncle wouldn’t allow it.

**Aden** : What is it?

**Titus** : Your mother’s lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire.

**Aden** : How did my mother die?

**Titus** : A young Jedi named Darth Wanheda, who was a pupil of mine until she turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. She betrayed and murdered your mother. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Wanheda was seduced by the dark side of the Force.

**Aden** : What’s the Force?

**Titus** : Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It’s an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together.

Soon after Titus sees a message for him by the princess of Alderaan inside the little droid. This hologram message shows the princess and she said…

**Madi** : General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clones Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father’s request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I’m afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Titus Kenobi, you’re my only hope.

With this and the deaths of Aden’s uncle and aunt, they set out to the town to find a ship. They headed towards a tavern which was full of humans and aliens. No droids were allowed. There they met, Jordan Green.

**Jordan Green** : Jordan Green. I’m captain of the Millennium Falcon. I hear you’re looking for passage to the Alderaan system.

**Titus** : Yes, indeed, If it’s a fast ship.

**Jordan Green** : Fast ship? You’ve never heard of the Millennium Falcon? It’s the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs! I’ve outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I’m talking about the big Corellian ships now. She’s fast enough for you, old man. What’s the cargo?

**Titus** : Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids and no questions asked.

**Jordan Green** : Why?

**Titus** : Let’s just say we’d like to avoid an Imperial entanglement.

**Jordan Green** : That’s gonna cost you an extra ten thousand in advance.

**Aden** : Ten thousand? No way!

**Titus** : We haven’t that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan.

**Jordan Green** : Seventeen, huh! Okay. You’ve got yourself a ship.

* * *

After meeting with Jordan Green, they ran into the stormtroopers and a group of thugs who were trying to kill them and take back the droids. But they escape in the Falcon and headed to space. Their destination was Alderaan, but when they got there, the planet was destroyed by the Empire. By Darth Wanheda.

The Falcon was caught in a tracker beam and was pulled in by the Death Star. The ship was scanned and no one was there. As far as they knew.

Aden, Jordan Green, and Titus were hiding under the ship’s floor. When the troops got inside, they attacked them and stole their uniforms. They soon took over the stations to find a way out. Titus decided to go and unlock the Falcon.

Aden went after the princess. She thought it was one of Darth Wanheda’s troops, here to question her.

**Madi** : Aren’t you a little short to be a stormtrooper?

**Aden** : I’m Aden Skywalker. I’m here to rescue you.

**Madi** : You’re who?

**Aden** : I’m here to rescue you. I’ve got your R2 unit. I’m here with Titus Kenobi.

**Madi** : Titus is here? Where?

* * *

Meanwhile, Darth Wanheda had found Titus walking in the hallways. The tension was very dark and full of old grudges.

**Darth Wanheda** : I’ve been waiting for you Titus. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master.

**Titus** : Only a master of evil, Darth.

They begin to fight. Being that the years have not been kind, their skills were sharp, but not sharp enough to fight at full strength. Of course, their fight was old, with old hate and an unsettle drama.

**Darth Wanheda** : Your powers are weak, old man.

**Titus** : You can’t win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.

They continue to fight, taking it all the way to the docking area of the station. Stormtroopers were there watching. Aden, Jordan Green, and Princess Madi were trying to get aboard the Falcon, when Aden spotted Titus and Darth Wanheda on the other side.

Eventually, Titus felt that Aden was watching them. He paused for a moment and stood there, silently with a smile, turning off his saber. There, Darth Wanheda took her chance and killed him.

**Aden** : No!

The stormtroopers started to blast them but they escaped. Aden was sad that he lost his friend. Their escape was only for a moment until they were attacked by Tie Fighters. They escaped.

* * *

They made it to the Rebel Base to plan an attack on the Death Star. Once the plan was made, they began their attack. The Rebels got into their ships and attacked the Tie Fighters. Darth Wanheda was one of them.

In all this, Aden can hear Titus’ voice within the Force. Telling him to _trust his feelings_.

Now, Aden was face-to-face with Darth Wanheda, as he tries to go for the weak spot. Again, Titus came to him and told him to _use the Force_.

Darth Wanheda can sense that there was something odd with this fighter.

**Darth Wanheda** : The Force is strong with this one! I have you now!

The dark lord was about to attack him but was interrupted by an unsuspecting friend. The Falcon came into view, Jordan Green had returned and assist Aden with the Sith Lord.

**Jordan Green** : You’re clear, kid.

Aden soon went to the weak spot of the Death Star and destroyed it. The station exploded and the Rebels retreated. They had won… for now.

**Titus’ voice** : Remember, the Force will be with you…always.

[What Have You Done With Those Plans?](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r125_IWLAEE)

[You Are A Rebel Spy!](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3f6SAg-dB7M&t=9s)

[Kenobi](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=s4UhQ4hZzRM)

[You're My Only Hope](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pUaxXsqGeFI)

[The Millennium Falcon](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=g6PDcBhODqo)

[Rescue Mission](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GeSq2VC0SJg)

[Now I Am The Master](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sq51w34Hg9I)

[Remember, The Force Will Be With You...Always](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zR7CeC-rqiE)

**Author's Note:**

> May The 4th Be With You...


End file.
